Military Pass
Description Only for new accounts players Complete the military's tasks! Raise Pass level! Take best rewards! After giving the consent, you'll be able to complete tasks and raise your Pass level. Having met all conditions, you'll get lots of rewards including Chopper. Pass tasks Day 1 *Visit Pine Bushes *Make a Woodworking Bench *Kill 20 zombies in any pine location - 0/20 Day 2 *Reach Pine Grove *Make a Melting Furnace *Get any skill Day 3 *Build 8 1-level walls - 0/8 *Make 3 Small Boxes - 0/3 *Kill 5 Floater Bloaters or Toxic Abominations in any mountain area - 0/5 Day 4 *Reach Bunker Alfa *Craft a CB Radio *Craft a Chopper Day 5 *Craft a Dog Crate *Visit Crooked Creek Farm *Put 20 raw meat pieces into the Dog Crate - 0/20 Day 6 *Visit Limestone Ridge *Upgrade 4 walls to level 2 - 0/4 *Kill 10 zombies on Crooked Creek Farm - 0/10 Day 7 *Visit Limestone Cliffs *Visit Bunker Alfa lobby *Kill 15 toxic zombies - 0/15 Day 8 *Go to Limestone Spires *Get any 2 skills - 0/2 *Kill 20 zombies in Bunker Alfa - 0/20 Day 9 *Go to Pine Wood *Upgrade 8 walls to level 2 - 0/8 *Kill 5 Toxic Abominations - 0/5 Day 10 *Make 2 Iron Hatchets - 0/2 *Kill any 10 zombies in Pine Grove - 0/10 *Break 3 walls on an enemy base - 0/3 Day 11 *Make Spikes *Go to Pine Bushes *Kill any 10 zombies in Limestone Cliffs - 0/10 Day 12 *Make a Gunsmith Bench *Kill 20 zombies in Bunker Alfa - 0/20 *Kill any 10 zombies in Limestone Spires - 0/10 Day 13 *Reach Sector 7 wall *Get to Infected Forest *Kill any 10 zombies in Pine Wood - 0/10 Day 14 *Get to Watchtower *Kill 30 zombies in any mountain area - 0/30 *Craft a Generator *Total 740 POINTS Rewards #Level #*75 Coins #*AK-47 #*5 Juicy Steak #*5 Bottle of Water #Level 15 POINTS #*25 Coins #*Basic Backpack #*Makeshift Bat #*20 Plant Fiber #Level 15 POINTS #*25 Coins #*50 Pine Log #*50 Iron Ore #*50 Limestone #Level 15 POINTS #*Glock 17 #*50 Pine Log #*20 Rope #Level 15 POINTS #*Shotgun #*Road Sign #*Cleaver #Level 15 POINTS #*Katana #*20 Bandages #*20 Plant Fiber #Level 15 POINTS #*M16 #*20 Iron Bar #*Basic Backpack #Level 15 POINTS #*Glock 17 #*20 Bolts #*20 Charcoal #Level 15 POINTS #*Beanie #*Thick Jacket #*Denim Jeans #*Work Boots #Level 20 POINTS #*AK-47 #*20 Duct Tape #*5 Juicy Steak #Level 20 POINTS #*25 Coins #*Skull Crusher #*50 Pine Log #Level 20 POINTS #*Shotgun #*20 Pine Plank #*50 Limestone #Level 20 POINTS #*Saw Blade Mace #*5 Bottle of Water #*Energy Drink #Level 20 POINTS #*20 Iron Bar #*20 Duct Tape #*5 First Aid Kit #Level 20 POINTS #*Katana #*Basic Backpack #*20 Charcoal #Level 20 POINTS #*Shotgun #*Glock 17 #*Road Sign #Level 20 POINTS #*20 Pine Plank #*50 Limestone #*Energy Drink #Level 20 POINTS #*20 Iron Bar #*20 Leather #Level 20 POINTS #*M16 #*25 Coins #Level 20 POINTS #*Tactical Cap #*Tactical Body Armor #*Tactical Trousers #*Tactical Boots #Level 20 POINTS #*VSS Vintorez #*Shepherd Puppy (Puppy in a Box changed in Beta v.1.12) #*Shovel #Level 20 POINTS #*20 Iron Bar #*20 Nails #Level 20 POINTS #*Survivor's Notes (Pine Forest Magazine changed in Beta v.1.11.5) #*20 Charcoal #*5 Juicy Steak #Level 20 POINTS #*VSS Vintorez #*Valuable Survivor's Diary (Survivor's Diary changed in Beta v.1.11.5) #*5 Beer #Level 20 POINTS #*Glock 17 #*Saw Blade Mace #Level 20 POINTS #*5 Adhesive #*20 Iron Bar #*5 Rubber Parts #Level 20 POINTS #*Basic Backpack #*Energy Drink #Level 20 POINTS #*AK-47 #*20 Charcoal #Level 20 POINTS #*5 First Aid Kit #*Energy Drink #Level 20 POINTS #*SWAT Helmet #*SWAT Body Armor #*SWAT Trousers #*SWAT Boots #Level 20 POINTS #*25 Coins #*AK-47 #*Common modification blueprint Long Muzzle Brake Glock 17 #Level 20 POINTS #*Common modification blueprint Muzzle Brake M16 #*Common modification blueprint Small Ammo Shotgun #Level 20 POINTS #*10 Spring #*20 Charcoal #Level 20 POINTS #*Shotgun #*Glock 17 #Level 20 POINTS #*Valuable Survivor's Diary (Northern Forest Magazine changed in Beta v.1.11.5) #*First Aid Kit (Oak Forest Magazine changed in Beta v.1.11.5) #*Energy Drink #Level 20 POINTS #*M16 #*Valuable Survivor's Diary (Bunker Documents changed in Beta v.1.11.5) #*5 Juicy Steak #Level 20 POINTS #*Milkor MGL #*Tactical Backpack (5 First Aid Kit changed) #*Energy Drink #Chopper parts 20 POINTS #*10 Pine Plank #*5 Iron Bar #*35 Bolts #*5 Ball Bearing #Chopper parts 20 POINTS #*20 Engine Part #*10 Wiring #*30 Scrap Metal #*20 Rubber Parts #Chopper parts 20 POINTS #*Chopper Gas Tank #*Chopper Fork #*2 Chopper Wheel #*4 Basic Backpack *Total 340 POINTS Trivia *Added in Beta v.1.9.4 Gallery Dm0lNMkW4AEQ2ID.jpg Category:Shop Category:Pack